odontologigufandomcom_sv-20200214-history
Tentamen TP2PSY
Rita upp och förklara det "hälsokors" som presenterades på en föreläsning. I denna modell sätter man de fysiska och psykiska aspekterna i relation till varandra. Man kan alltså vara sjuk, men ändå uppleva lust och välbefinnande i hög grad, medan man kan vara fysiskt frisk och ändå uppleva olust och må dåligt. Modellen beskriver alltså begreppet hälsa på ett likartat sätt som WHO valt att göra i sin definition från 1991. Vad man även bör framhäva är att hälsa även bör kunna infinna sig i närvaro av sjukdom och att ett sjukdomstillstånd inte automatiskt behöver betyda ohälsa, då man själv uppfattar sig som välmående. Världshälsoorganisationen (WHO) har i flera omgångar försökt sig på att hitta en passande definition och 1991 löd den som nedan följer: "Health itself should be seen as a resource and an essential prerequisite of human life an social development rather than the ultimate aim of life. It is not a fixed end-point, a "product" we can acquire, but rather something ever changing, always in the process of becoming." Beskriv kort de faser som ingår i den modell för beteendeförändring som kallas "Transtheoretical model of change". Prekontemplation – har inte tänkt på förändring Kontemplation – funderar på vad beteendet har för effekter Förberedelse – förbereder sig för förändring Handling – genomför den till exempel drar ner på rökning eller slutar helt Stabilisering, vidmakthållande - en svår fas, vid rökning återfaller ca 80 %. Återfall kan dock ske i alla faser. Orala sjukdomar har gemensamma riskfaktorer med fyra av våra stora folksjukdomar, vilka? (Alternativ fråga: Ange två av dessa sjukdomar, och ange två gemensamma riskfaktorer) Hjärt-kärlsjukdom, diabetes, cancer, kronisk luftvägsinfektion. Gemensamma riskfaktorer: tobak, kost, alkohol. Diskutera vilka tänkbara förhållanden/faktorer som kan spela roll för patientens upplevelse av smärta. resonera utifrån olika perspektiv Moderna uppfattningar om smärta lägger vikt vid ett multidimensionellt synsätt, där psykologiska mekanismer finns med bland ett flertal faktorer, som ömsesidigt påverkar varandra. Oro inför tandläkarbesöket kan exempelvis sänka tröskeln för smärtupplevelse. Smärta är alltid något subjektivt och smärtupplevelsen påverkas av en rad faktorer som antingen förvärrar eller lindrar smärtupplevelsen. Smärta är inte ett rent sensoriskt, utan ett flerdimensionellt fenomen. Smärta har sensoriska (fysiologiska), affektiva (känslomässiga, motivations- skapande) och evaluerande (kognitiva, dvs intellektuella) dimensioner. Hur smärta upplevs beror bland annat på individens tidigare erfarenheter och personlighet. En passiv copingstrategi är starkt förknippad med smärta. Kognitiva attityder till smärta, t ex pessimistisk uppfattning (”catastrophizing”), är starkt förknippade med smärta. Även emotionella faktorer som oro, rädsla och frustration påverkar hur smärtsignaler mottas i hjärnan. Om individen förväntar sig att något kommer att göra ont, kommer de områden som normalt aktiveras av ett plågsamt stimuli att aktiveras även om det i själva verket rör sig om ett icke plågsamt stimuli. Dessutom kommer den ökade vakenheten, som är ett resultat av smärtimpulsernas aktivering att leda till att individens mentala beredskap höjs, vilket i sin tur gör individen känsligare för ny smärta. Men likväl som olika faktorer kan bidra till en förstärks smärtupplevelse, har kroppen en rad smärtmodulerande mekanismer att tillgå som ett försvar mot smärta. Om en individ tidigare hanterat en svår smärta på ett tillfredställande sätt, kan han eller hon lära sig att kontrollera även annan smärta och detta leder till att endorfiner frisätts. Ett annat sätt för kroppen att hindra fortplantningen av smärtimpulser är att konkurrera ut smärtimpulserna med icke smärtsam information, vilket kan ske genom annan samtidig sensorisk stimulering exempelvis massage, värmeterapi och kylbehandling. Negativ inverkan på smärtupplevelse/smärtnivå: Kognitiva attityder * Katastroftankar * Passiv coping Emotionella faktorer * Brist på kontroll/frustration * Depression och oro/ångest/rädsla, sorgsenhet och ilska * Förväntan om smärta * Tidigare upplevelser av tandvård Fysiska faktorer * Prematur födsel * Sjukdomshistoria Temperament * Olika individer har olika predisponerade beteendestilar som kan påverka smärtupplevelsen. * Ångestkänslighet ökar till exempel känsligheten för negativa smärtupplevelser. Barn * Barnet har en benägenhet att vara ängsligt och reagerar lätt med oro och rädsla. * Det kan finnas problem i relationen mellan barnet och föräldern som gör att barnet upplever att det inte har tillräckligt med stöd. * Barnet är extra smärtkänsligt eller har lätt att få kväljningar. * Barnet har tidigare varit med om att det har gjort ont när det varit hos tandläkaren. * Barnet klarar inte av att förstå vad som händer hos tandläkaren, till exempel om det är mycket litet eller har ett begåvningshandikapp. Inlärning indirekt eller direkt Modellinlärning och informationsinlärning kan ha skapat negativa förväntningar hos patienten och det ökar smärtupplevelsen Någon av föräldrarna eller annan vuxen i ett barns närhet är tandvårdsrädd och har ”smittat” av sig på barnet, även om man inte tydligt har berättat om sin rädsla. Positiv inverkan på smärtupplevelse / smärtnivå Känslor av stolthet och tillfredsställese har smärtreducerande effekt. Tilltron till den egna förmågan att kunna hantera specifika vardagliga situationer (av engelskans ”self-efficancy”) har liksom en individs inställning stor betydelse för hur smärtan upplevs. Uppmärksamhet - när fler sinnen är aktiverade konkurrerar de med smärtupplevelsen och smärtförnimmelsen blir mindre. Beskriv kortfattat skillnaden mellan rädsla och fobi Rädsla är en normal emotionell respons till ett objekt eller situation som bedöms hotfullt. Svaret involverar aktivering av sympatikus och förbereder individen för flykt/försvar. Rationell. Fobi är en intensiv rädsla. Den låter sig inte påverkas av övertalning och kan inte kontrolleras viljemässigt. Irrationell. Kan leda till att situationen undviks. Får negativa följder för individens livsföring. Som tandläkare ska man vara medveten om att behandlingen kan upplevas kränkande och påfrestande för patienten. Ge minst 6 sådana exempel som togs upp på föreläsningen. # Bemött på fel sätt # När det gör ont men behandlaren ignorerar # Kontrollförlust. Patienten har ingen kontroll. När man är hos tandläkaren vill man känna att man har kontroll över vad som händer, och olika typer av kränkningar kan leda till att man känner brist på kontroll. # Negativ kritik. Behandlaren fokuserar på det negativa istället för att ge konstruktiv kritik till hur patienten kan motiveras till förändring. # Förväntad smärta. Oärlig information om behandlingens smärtgrad. ”Det kommer inte ALLS göra ont”, när det i själva verket gör det. # Brist på information om behandlingen. Behandlaren frågar inte hur patienten känner sig före/under/efter behandlingen # Känna underläge # Intimitetsavstånd # Låst/instängd # Inte orka hålla munnen öppen I samband med föreläsningen om tandvårdsrädsla visades denna etiologimodell för att förklara tandvårdsrädslans uppkomst. (6p) a) Förklara kortfattat vad Direkt inlärning innebär. När patienten upplever något själv som gör att en tandvårdsrädsla utvecklas. Ex. en illa utförd behandling där behandlaren inte gav patienten kontroll, var oärlig om smärtgrad. b) Indirekt inlärning är uppdelad i två delar. Vilka är dessa? Förklara kortfattat vad de innebär. Modellinlärning: man bevittnar någon som upplever/uttrycker rädsla eller obehag och lär sig detta beteende. ”Se och lär”. Ofta från föräldrar. Informationsinlärning: ”negativ information”. Man har hört/läst om dåliga upplevelser eller företeelser. c) Vad innebär begreppet predisposition som används i modellen? Är predispositon en förutsättning för att utveckla tandvårdsrädsla? Predisposition innebär en medfödd ökad möjlighet/mottaglihet för att drabbas av exempelvis en sjukdom. I detta fall sänker preddispositionen tröskeln för att utveckla vissa typer av fobiska reaktioner. Att en har en predisposition för att utveckla tandvårdsrädsla är dock inte en förutsättning för att utveckla tandvårdsrädsla. Individer utan predisposition för tandvårdsrädsla kan mycket väl komma att utveckla en sådan. På samma sätt behöver personer med predisposition inte nödvändigtvis utveckla tandvårdsrädsla. Petter, 22 år, har fått en karierad tand lagad. Trots bedövning var det smärtsamt, men när Petter informerade om detta, sa tandläkaren att han fått så mycket bedövning att han inte borde känna något. Vid återbesöket är han mycket nervös och ringer därför återbud. Han vill inte ha en ny tid, utan ringa själv senare. Petter har alltså blivit tandvårdsrädd genom klassisk betingning. Beskriv den ”onda cirkeln” genom att redogöra för vad det skulle innebära för Petter att hamna i den. Eftersom Petter har blivit tandvårdsrädd faller han in i gruppen som undviker ordinarie tandvård, uppvisar behandlingsoförmåga och har stora tandvårdsbehov. Men dessutom får tandvårsrädda ofta psykosociala och emotionella problem, som exempelvis sviktande självbild, dålig självkänsla, skuldkänslor, minskade sociala kontakter samt psykiatrisk ohälsa (medicinering, missbruk, ökad arbetsoförmåga och sjukskrivningar). Hos vuxna har denna utveckling beskrivits som en biopsykosocial ond spiral. När en rädsla med ett undvikande beteende väl har etablerats kan det skapa såväl orala som psykosociala problem och den påverkan som tandvårdsrädslan har på det dagliga livet är både omfattande och dynamisk. I samband med själva besöket undviks ofta social kontakt och förhållandet till kollegor, vänner och andra nära relationer blir ansträngt. Extrem odontofobi kan ha skadlig effekt på Petters förmåga att skapa och upprätthålla nära relationer över huvudtaget. Dålig oral hälsa, oavsett verklig eller upplevd, i kombination med individens oförmåga att uppsöka tandvården kan leda till känslor av skam och underlägsenhet för Petter, vilket i sig kan späda på oron och det undvikande beteendet. Känslor av skam kan finnas i samband med dentala situationer, dels i behandlingsrummet vid uppvisandet av tänderna och erkännandet av mångårig misskötsel men även i form av en generell förlägenhet som påverkade det dagliga livet. Petter kanske också skulle sluta le eller skratta fullt ut och täcka över munnen vid sociala interaktioner. Beskriv rädsla-undvikande modellen för utvecklande av kronisk smärta. (Denna modell tas upp i en av artiklarna och har gåtts igenom på föreläsning). Till vänster i modellen: Skada leder till smärta. Denna smärta uppfattas som en hot och det kan leda till katastroftankar ("Det kommer aldrig gå över") det kan leda till rädsla. Rädsla för smärta gör att fokus och uppmärksamhet läggs på smärtan och det kan leda till både vaksamhet och/eller undvikande. Vaksamheten och spaning kan leda till muskelspänning som också leder cirkeln tillbaka till smärta. Undvikande innebär att individen låter bli att göra aktiviteter som hen befarar kan leda till mer smärta. Eftersom muskler och leder då inte belastas så kan de försämras. Ofta deltar också individen i färre aktiviteter som i vanliga fall ökar välbefinnandet (leka med barnen, fysisk träning, socialt umgänge). I längden kan det här orsaka nedstämdhet/dysfunktion och mer smärta. Till höger i modellen Smärta uppstår (kanske till följd av en skada) individen tar det som en "varningssignal” och känner normal rädsla, men konfronterar den börjar en process som leder till återställning Att gå till vänster i modellen kan skapa en situation av kroniskt smärta. Det vill säga, den biologiska orsaken till uppkomsten av smärta kan vara undanröjd, men individen befinner sig kvar i cirkeln med smärta. Eftersom alla delar i modellen påverkar varandra negativt så kan en individ fastna i en ond spiral där smärtan förvärras och situationen upplevs som hopplös. Beskriv hur du som tandläkare kan påverka patientens förväntningar på den behandling som du ger och beskriv även varför patientens förväntningar är viktiga för behandlingsresultatet. 1. Empatiskt bemötande –lyssna och förstå 2. Minimera smärta och obehag 3. Ge patienten kontroll – informera och förklara, stoppsignal Patientens förväntningar påverkar hur sannolikt det är att patienten även återkommer till tandvården senare. Det kan även påverka exempelvis hur patienten i framtiden väljer att tolka smärtsignaler eller andra orala problem – ska den konfrontera problemen eller tolka det som katastrof och slutligen undvika tandvården? Vad innebär den biomedicinska och biopsykosociala modellen för förklaring av sjukdom och hälsa? Redogör för skillnaden mellan modellerna. Biomedicinsk modell Biologiska/fysiologiska mekanismer är tillräckliga för att förstå, förebygga och behandla sjukdom. Biomedicinska modellen anser att sjukdom eller skada leder till dysfunktion och att smärta är en följd av detta. Den biomedicinska åtgärden avser att rätta till den organiska dysfunktion, sjukdomen eller skadan och detta ska då leda till att smärtan ska försvinna. Biopsykosocial modell Hälsa och sjukdom ses i ett större sammanhang. Biologiska, psykologiska och sociala faktorer samverkar i utvecklingen av hälsa och ohälsa och faktorerna är lika viktiga. Med den biopsykosociala modellen tar man ett bredare begrepp om hälsa och sjukdom än med den biomedicinska modellen. Ange vad förkortningen KASAM (Antonovsky) betyder och förklara vad begreppet innebär. Känsla av sammanhang. En modell utarbetad av Antonovsky som fokuserade på vilka faktorer som gör att människor kan främja och bevara sin hälsa, s.k. salutogenes i motsats till patogenes (dvs vad som orsakar sjukdom). Känsla av sammanhang kan beskrivas som tillit till att ens inre och yttre värld är förutsägbar samt att en tror att saker och ting kommer gå så bra det kan gå. Han utarbetade tre viktiga begrepp; - Begriplighet från inre och yttre världen är begripliga - Hanterbarhet har de resurser som stimulit kräver - Meningsfullhet ses mer som utmaning som är värda engagemang En individ med hög grad av KASAM har fler och bättre copingstrategier såsom att kunna göra upp en handlingsplan för att lösa problem men även möjligheter till att göra en positiv omtolkning av det som stressar individen. Detta till skillnad från individer med låg grad av KASAM som istället bedövar sina negativa känslor med alkohol eller går till konfrontation och ofta hamnar i konflikter. Ett exempel på emotionsbaserad coping är Att ta ett bad och slappna av. Förklara vad som menas med coping. Vilka två typer finns? Ge exempel på varje typ av strategi. Coping är en term inom psykologisk stressforskning (introducerades av R.S Lazarus) som kan beskrivas som en persons förmåga att hantera stressfyllda och känslomässigt krävande situationer. Lazarus visade att kroppsliga reaktioner i en psykiskt påfrestande situation kan modifieras av mentala strategier för att hantera situationen. Betydelsen av begreppet kan förstås genom att individen gör ständiga, växlande, kognitiva och beteendemässiga ansträngningar för att klara de speciella yttre och inre krav som ställs mot individens resurser. Emotionsfokuserad coping: en försöker minska stressen genom att göra något för att minska den egna emotionella anspänningen. Det sker genom att en ändrar sitt förhållningssätt och omtolkar situationen utan att situationen i sig själv ändras. Reglering av de känslomässiga svaret på situationen. Exempelvis kan en använda sig av avslappningstekniker för att reducera sin oro. Olika sätt att använda sig av känslofokuserad coping kan vara genom träning, meditation, stödgrupper (för emotionellt stöd), religion och humor. Problemfokuserad coping: Här försöker man istället minska stressen genom att påverka den yttre källan till stress. Det kan ske genom konkreta åtgärderför att lösa problem, exempelvis göra upp en lista med delmål. Problemfokuserad coping används främst när individen uppfattar det som att förändring är möjligt. Problemfokuserad coping innefattar även kognitivt besluttagande, socialt stöd av instrumentell orsak, problemorienterade beteenden samt sökande efter råd. Beskriv kortfattat de grundläggande beståndsdelarna och funktionen av en emotion. # Värdering eller kognitiv bedömning. Upplevelsen av vad något betyder i sammanhanget. Att till exempel bli arg då en känner sig orättvist behandlad är en värdering eller en kognitiv bedömning av en situation som kan starta en kedja av reaktioner. # Subjektiv upplevelse. Vi känner oss arga. # Beredda att agera. # Kroppsförändring. Särskilt viktiga är reaktioner i det autonoma nervsystemet. Hjärtat klappar, svettning, musklerna spänns. # Ansiktsuttrycket förändras. Specifika emotioner kan knytas till speciella ansiktsuttryck. # Emotionell reglering. Olika komponenter i en emotion kan påverkas av viljan i olika grad. Du kan kanske behärska vad du väljer att säga, men pupillerna har dragit ihop sig och rösten bär inte riktigt. En situation uppstår, som du bedömer vara farlig. Du blir rädd. Du handlar genom en somatisk reaktion, ex springer iväg. Ditt ansiktsuttryck visar rädsla. Darwin menade att emotioner var ett sätt att öka överlevanden på, är man rädd flyr man, medan kärlek leder till närhet och fortplantning. Idag menar man på att det är till för att visa andra hur vi känner, ex genom mimik, kroppshållning etc. Beskriv några psykologiska faktorer som är viktiga för hur en person hanterar långvarig smärta. Faktorer som stress, ångest och allmänt välmående är viktiga. Även emotioner (hur vi tänker), kognitioner (vad vi tänker) och handling (hur vi handlar) är viktiga. En ond spiral kan inledas, där personen har negativa emotioner, som leder till negativa kognitioner och handlingar. Exempelvis kan smärta tolkas som en katastrof, något man aldrig kommer undan, och personen känner en rädsla. Det leder till att en undviker det som gav upphov till smärta, vilket i sin tur leder till ännu mer nedstämdhet. Detta leder i sin tur till mer smärta, och spiralen fortsätter. Om personen istället hade tolkat smärtan som en utmaning, och kanske konfronterat den istället, hade den kunnat bli återställd. Emotionella och psykologiska stressorer kan också påverka hur en person hanterar och upplever långvarig smärta. Relationsstörningar och sociala stressorer påverkar individen i dess dagliga sysselsättning såsom i arbetet eller studierna. Stressreaktioner visar sig ofta när individen inte känner sig kunna påverka situationen, upplever enformiga arbetsuppgifter eller har höga krav på sig i samband med lite inflytande. Hög förekomst av stressorer ökar risken för utveckling av långvarig smärta. Det kan vara svårt att hantera långvarig smärta då sociala relationer ofta blivit lidande, samtidigt som en minskning av emotionella och psykologiska stressorer underlättar en effektiv hantering av långvarig smärta och ökar möjligheten för att tillfriskna. Träning av avslappningsteknik och kontrollerad andning är ett sätt att hjälpa en individ att utveckla copingstrategier som kan användas i vardagssituationer. Distraheringsteknik, att avleda sin uppmärksamhet från smärtan kan också användas som en aktiv copingstrategi. Dessa tekniker syftar också till att stärka den egna upplevelsen av att kunna påverka, ta kontroll över smärta och stress. Program som innehåller mindfullness – medveten närvaro som bygger på zenbuddistisk meditationstradition förekommer i allt större utsträckning. Andra tekniker som används är att patienten får arbeta med en funktionell beteendeanalys, registrera egna reaktioner, exponera sig för det som är obehagligt istället för att undvika det. Allt detta görs i syfte att åstadkomma en beteendeförändring som leder till ökad psykiskt välbefinnande och förbättrad problemhantering. Inom den kliniska forskningen talar man nu alltmer om acceptans som en förutsättning för förändring och en ökad hanteringsförmåga. Acceptans innebär inte resignation utan är ett alternativ då alltför stor strävan efter kontroll över smärtan kan leda till ett vidmakthållande av problemen. Frågor som enligt föreläsning skulle komma: Socioemotionella utvecklingen under förskoleåldern Freud Falliska fasen (förskoleåldern) - Hur ser vi ut, könstillhörighet, liv och död Erikson Initiativ/skuld ( 3-6 år) Testar ex. gränser och leker rollekar + prestationsglädje, nyfikenhet - hämmad, passiv, blyg, initiativlös, tvångsmässig Enligt Piaget: Pre-operationellt stadie (2-6 år) Barnet utgår från det konkreta och en idé åt gången. Efterhand mer av: Symboliskt tänkande (ex. snäll står för…) Fantasiförmåga Egna perspektivet centralt Förmågan att ta andras perspektiv utvecklas efter hand Övrigt Nätverk av ”de jag upplever gemenskap med”. Här byts vänner ut en del. Grupperingar och normer skapas. Konsekvenser i tandvården: Visa, gör det konkret, blås med blåsen på handen. En sak i taget. Sitt först, gapa sedan, en instruktion åt gången. Hur ser mitt behandlingsrum ut från ett litet barns nivå? Nu ska du få prova detta, du är unik. De tilltalas av dig och dina och inte så mycket av vad andra gör eller inte gör. Låt barnet testa: ”du kan trycka på knappen om du vill”. Vad innebär Theory of Mind (ToM) (Detta är inte Piagets koncept men det sker i åldern 2-6 år.) Förmågan att förstå skillnaden, mellan egna och andras: tankar, känslor, avsikter och beteenden Viktigt för det sociala samspelet. Saker betyder inte samma för alla, det jag tycker är roligt eller ok innebär inte att andra gör det. Då kan jag fråga först, be om ursäkt och begripa reaktioner. Två kända test: A. Sally och Anne Var kommer Sally att leta efter sin boll?! En 4 åring kommer att säga att Sally kommer att leta där hon lade bollen. Är barnet 3 så kommer hen att utgå ifrån att det jag vet vet veta andra. Alltså tror hen att Sally kommer att leta efter bollen där Anne lade den eftersom som barnet vet var Anne lade den. B. Smarties Vad är det i burken? Pennor eller godis?! Samma upplägg på testet. Barn får se en en förpackning med smarties. Sedan öppnas den och pennor göms inuti. Barnen får sedan frågan vad de tror att andra barn kommer tro att det finns i asken. Godis eller pennor. 3-åringen utgår från sitt perspektiv 4-åringen lär sig att ta andras perspektiv Syskon kan bidra till ökad ToM Bristande ToM ex. vid autism, ADHD (för impulsiv, även motorik = för hårhänt lek) schizofreni Konsekvenser inom tandvården? Bemöt en 2 och 4 åring annorlunda. En 3-åring utgår från sig själva och det blir svårt med abstrakt. Förstår inte sociala samspel, förstår inte att det är ”fel” att inte gapa, kan inte läsa av om tandläkaren är stressad. Vad sker enligt Piaget i alla utvecklingsstadier? Kognitiv utveckling - sker enligt Piaget via två kompletterande processer! * Assimilation - nya erfarenheter läggs till tidigare (jag kan stå, jag kan lägga till en rörelse och kan gå) * Ackommodation - förändrad kunskap, ex. helt ny miljö, person etc. (jag kan gå på gräs, på asfalt) Beskriv femfaktormodellen för personlighet. Vilka personlighetsdrag beskrivs och hur har man kommit fram till dessa? (6p) Beskrivning av den mänskliga personligheten i form av fem grundläggande, delvis ärftligt betingade, dimensioner eller egenskapskomplex (eng: the Big Five factors), en personlighetsteori som tagits fram av de amerikanska psykologerna Paul T. Costa och Robert R. McCrae. Modellen grundar sig på faktoranalys av hur ett stort antal personer svarat på frågor i olika personlighetstest. * Känslomässig instabilitet, neuroticism (eng: neuroticism): orolig, nervös, känslosam, instabil, impulshandlingar, hypokondrisk och känslig för stress. * Utåtriktning, extraversion (eng: extraversion): sällskaplig, pratsam, värme i relationer till andra, spänningssökande och aktiv. * Öppenhet (eng: openness to experience): nyfiken, allmänbildad, kreativ, fantasifull och okonventionell. * Vänlighet, sympatiskhet (eng: agreeableness): mjuk, följsam, vänlig, hjälpsam och förlåtande. * Målmedvetenhet (eng: conscientiousness): välorganiserad, pålitlig, disciplinerad, noggrann, ambitiös och uthållig.